Just Me
by artist4thesoul
Summary: She's just a normal girl, just herself. Even if she can control aura. Then something sudden comes down on her life and now she's going to need all the help she can. Maybe find something unexpected along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just me- Ch. 1**_

_**A/N: Hi my name is artist and this is my first story on fanfiction. I'm not a great writer or anything I made an account so I can express these story ideas that are stuck in my head and now I can finally write them here. Anyways enjoy and I'm going to try to have everyone in character. R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon if I did...well I just don't own it. Oh, and some chapter will have povs**_

_Dawn's pov_

I'm just a normal girl. Everyone says there's something special about me but, I don't believe it. My name is Dawn Berlitz and I'm just a regular 13 year old girl even if my mom is a top coordinator there's something deeper than that I'm from a long line of aura masters and I can control aura as well. It seems amazing to be able to control aura, but it's more of a curse than a blessing to me because people who are able to use aura are rare now than they were a long time ago when Sir. Aaron still lived. Many organizations such as team rocket, team galactic or even hunter j would want to experiment on aura and try to obtain it for their selfish reasons or worse.

"Dawn, honey come inside it time for dinner."

"I'm coming mom."I said

I didn't even realize that it was sunset already. I wanted to stay out more but I know that I have to go in or none or my pokémon would kill me. I love all of my pokémon even though I was only allowed to travel here in the sinnoh region for my safety. Piplup was my first partner and will always be no matter what. Then, I have buneary such a sweetie, pachirisu a poffin lover, ambipom an energetic pokémon with spunk, mamoswine lazy yet loyal at the same time, and togekiss full of grace in the sky. Each of them is special to me and I protect them as they protect me.

"AHHHHHHH"

That was my mom. Mom I'm coming. Please let it be that she tripped or one of the plates fell.

"MOM"

"Dawn, don't come in here, PLEASE!

No... It can't be its...

_**This turned out well for me I guess. Soooo, what did you guys think about it any kind or review is good with me as long as it can help me and not have that much cursing in it as well. Thanks for reading and I will continue if you guys want me to even if this is my first story I want to hear from everyone and I want this story to be a great one. Any Ideas or pointers that you can give me will help in any way. Who do you guys think that person will be? Anyways R&R, ja ne and peacez! XD **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just me Ch. 2**_

_**A/N: I got 2 reviews. Oh well, I told people I'm not the best writer but you guys plz leave comments and tips for me I'm gonna need them if I want this story get up to my expectations. Enjoy R&R. ^_^. Oh and thanx FloraFavexNara-Wire for adding this in your fav. Stories list. Bradley8155 thanx for the story alert.**_

_**Snowy moonlight: thank you for being my first reviewer! When I saw your review I was jumping and stuff. I will try my best 2 make the chapters longer alright. Thanx again XD**_

_**Ama Sohma Mashiro Fujisaki: Thanx XD for being my second reviewer. Also fav. Story, story alert, fav. Author. I cried (literally) hahaha. Anyways I will do my best. No need 2 worry. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon if I did... I'm not telling. **_

_Dawn's Pov._

No it can't be it's… Hunter J. But why, why would she be here? She wouldn't be here to steal our pokémon or else… she must have found out about our aura. But, how could she know about it no one knows about our aura only my pokémon, mom, and myself then… Maylene.

_Flashback_

_**I was near Veilstone City with piplup leading the way. It was such a great day, a flock of starly were flying in the clear blue sky and pokémon were running around the ground. I wanted to be with those pokémon and feel free. I understood that it would never happen; then I felt a sudden presence coming towards me and fast. It wasn't a person though. I had to act quickly; since no one was around I used my aura. When I did my eyes turned a molten amber, my senses were heightened and the presence I felt was an aura sphere going straight towards me and I threw an aura sphere myself; destroying the other sphere in the process. The feeling I have when I use my aura is an amazing sensation; it's like a drug that I need in my body, wanting more and more of it. At times I would forget about everything and concentrate on only my aura and myself. I couldn't do that anymore. I can't trust anybody only, my pokémon and myself.**_

"_**Huhh….are you alright?" said a voice.**_

_**I didn't even realize there was another presence around here, DANG IT!**_

"_**Hey, are you alright?" said the voice again.**_

_**I turned around and I saw a girl at least a couple years older than me with short bright pink hair. I didn't realize she was there and that there was a lucario right beside her. She must have seen my aura sphere. Dang It! **_

"_**Yeah… I'm alright. Did you see anything?"**_

_**The pink haired girl responded.**_

"_**You have aura don't you? I sensed a presence to the direction that my lucario's aura sphere went and yes I did see that aura attack.**_

_**Shoot. I'm screwed now what am I going to do? What is she going to do with me? Use me for my aura, hand me for money, or worse experiment on me? What am I going to do? WHAT WILL I DO? Calm down Dawn, calm down. Just try to keep cool and if anything I'll use instinct, attack and run.**_

_**Hey—**_

"_**I sensed that you were distressed; don't worry I won't do anything. I can sense aura as well but, I can't use aura attacks. I know what situation you are in and I won't let that happen."**_

_**She understood? I felt relieved and at the same time at ease. I finally calmed down when she said those words and I felt her aura. It was bubblegum pink; I felt comfort, calmness, strength, and potential. I never knew anyone that would understand me and this surprised me. Her words were true and I could true her.**_

"_**I believe you. The names Dawn, Dawn Berlitz.**_

"_**Good. My name is Maylene.**_

_**I shook her hand and she shook mine. Then I knew that I could trust her and she could trust me. She was my first true friend.**_

_Flashback ends_

"You did something to Maylene didn't you? What did you do Hunter J?

My heart was pounding and my blood was running at rapid speed. If she did anything to Maylene I will hurt her and anyone else who would hurt my friend.

"Of course I did. She put up a good fight but in the end I got what I wanted and what we want is you. Oh and we got that pink haired brat here with us, bring her here men." said Hunter J.

"Ma'am yes, ma'am"

The men went off to retrieve Maylene. I couldn't do anything to them if they have my mom and friend. If they want me, then fine.

"Here she is."

"Maylene."

"Dawn. I … I'm sorry. It's my fault that they're here. I'm sorry.

I knew it wasn't her fault and if it was I could never bear to see her this way but also she is my only friend I wouldn't let that change. If I wanted both of them to be safe I will do what Hunter J says. Even if it breaks my heart.

"Now what will you do? Come with us in a peaceful fashion or let those you love face your mistake?"

I'll go; for their safety I'll go."

"No Dawn, don't please don't.

"Sweetie, I can't lose you, I just can't.

They were crying and so were my pokémon. All of them had tears streaming down their faces. I knew I was crying too but, I had to be strong and protect them. I would always find a way to come back; no matter what.

"Maylene, mom, and all my pokémon, no need to worry. I am doing this for all of you and I will find a way to get back. No need to worry."

I put the best smile I could and gave each a big hug. My pokémon were the hardest but they understood that I would come back one way or another.

"Let us be off then."

Off we went through the front door and there stood a salamance. With large red wings and a light blue body. She went on the salamance.

"Get on."

Before we flew off I whispered.

"Goodbye, I will come back. No need to worry."

Then we went off.

_**I think that is enough writing for today. Sorry I don't have a computer so I come to the library when I have time. Did you guys like it? If yes… then tell me. R&R. I will do my best for all my reviewers. Ja ne and peacez! XD **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just me Ch. 3**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated and stuff; I'm a bad writer when it comes to updates but thinking of weird and crazy cool ideas is something I can do. Again sorry and I'm happy that I have 5 reviews it made me happy. Anyways I'm going to on with the story and it might be longer than my other two chapters I hope. -_-'. So everyone R&R. Oh, and I'll have another authors note at the end.**_

_**RockyBlue DanxRuno: thanks for adding my story to your story alerts. Also being a new reader too.**_

_**TonyWizard13: thanks to you for adding my story as your fav. Story. May be now I'm becoming a decent writer; what do you think?**_

_**Taylor5656: thank you for adding author alert for the story and story alert. (I almost forgot to write that there.)**_

_**Ama Sohma Mashiro Fujisaki: thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU! U made me laugh a lot and Ur an awesome reviewer and don't worry he is coming. And really; u cried too. That deserves a smiley. **_

_**AshKetchumDarkSide: you looked at my profile. Well that's good even though I barely have anything written on there but I added more on it and if you want to know more about me I'll put it on my profile. Kudos for that since I think Ur the first one to check it out. And I am full of surprises just like this chapter is going to be too.**_

_**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: short, sweet, and simple. Cool. Thanks for reviewing. And no need to worry Dawns a tough girl.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon if I did….**_

_**It's time for the person you have been waiting for... (Drum rolls and trumpets tooting)**_

Ash's pov.

Damn It! Damn It! DAMN IT! I said over and over again in my head while I was taken back to my room; the only place I call a sanctuary around this stupid place. I was trying to escape; again. They always seem to get me and this was about the 43rd time I was trying to escape. It bothers me that whenever I'm close to freedom they just have to be there and capture me ruining my hopes of getting out.

I'm Ash Ketchum and I have been in this hell hole since I was ten years old and now I'm 14 years old. It's been 4 years since my last time outside looking at the sky, watching the stars, and training with my Pokémon, hanging with my friends, and seeing my mom. Mom… I miss her and Mr. Mime. She was always the best mom and was both a mom and dad to me since my father left her pregnant with me in her stomach. Even though I never knew him my mom would say that I was the exact same way as my father; in both character and appearance. But one thing she would always say that I could never understand is that I would never leave someone I care about; like my father did to her. She said it as if it was a fact but how did she really know if I would never do that to anyone? While I was ranting in my head the two guards taking me back to my room were speaking of a new prisoner and what they said about the prisoner shocked me.

"Did you hear the news?" said the magenta haired guard. Her name is Jessie and she is annoying as heck.

"No I haven't heard what was the news?" said the periwinkle haired man. His name is James and he's not as annoying as Jessie but has this huge obsession with bottle caps.

"Oh well of course I would be the one to always have the newest updates in the base being such the beauty I am. Well anyways they captured another twerp that can use aura and it's not a twerp but a twerpette.

That's what got my attention and shocked me even more that there is someone else besides me who knows aura; someone who would understand how I feel about here; but also has to go through the beating and experiments like I have for the four long years since I was captured by Hunter J.

"Do you know the twerpette's name?"

"No, that one piece of information I don't have James."

"Huh so I guess you don't always get all the info. For the newest updates especially something as simple as her name."

"Oh be quiet James!" and with that Jessie started hitting James in the head.

"Hey guys!" said a talking meowth while running up to the two guards with me in between them.

"Hey meowth" said they both said at the same time.

"I'm guessing that you heard the news as well" said James.

"Yeah and while I was passing near yous guys I so happen to hears yours question and the twerpette's name is Dawn.

Dawn what a great name. It feels calming somehow even though I don't know her; all I know about her is that she's a girl, knows aura like I do, and has become a prisoner in this terrible just like I am. I wonder if she would ever make it through a place like this. Even though I don't know much stuff about girls I know that they can be fragile and are emotional. Before I was about to go into a daydream state meowth said something that just confused me.

"Since the twerpette knows aura shes gonna stay withs the twerp in his room "said meowth with a weird smile on his face. The same with Jessie and James and it was starting to get creepy.

"Don't do anything to her twerp even though you are both going to be in the same room together" said James. He still had the creepy smile on his face and really what's wrong with her being in my room there are bunk beds and that means I can talk to her.

"What do you mean by that?" I said I was confused and I didn't have a problem with someone else sharing a room with me it would be better than being alone.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS TWERP; YOU'RE THAT DENSE TO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HE WAS SAYING!" said Jessie with her eyes blazing with annoyance and surprise.

"Yeah..." I said still confused by her annoyance since I didn't understand why she had to be annoyed with me. Was there something I had to react about too?

With that Jessie face planted her hand onto her face the same with James and meowth. I'm serious what did I have to be so concerned about!

When they finally reached my room meowth said" twerp you are really dense with not realizing that you're sharing a room with a girl; a girl around your age."

And they opened the door and there I saw….

_**A/N: This chapter was actually longer than chapter 2 which I think is a small accomplishment and I also put some words the way meowth would say them so I don't want anyone getting confused of telling me about those error mistakes. And I have updated my profile with new ideas I have for stories so if guys and girls could check them out if you want to and tell me if you like any of them. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get chapter 4 updated sooner so… yeah. Ja ne and peacez! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

Just Me Ch. 4

_**A/N: Hey guys, I realized that I have updated in a long time and I do mean A LONG TIME and I'm really sorry… also 10 reviews WHAT THE FUDGE! I was so happy when I saw those reviews I was even doing my happy dance. I'm serious about that. Since many of you cool reviewers reviewed last chapter I have decided to start a new story from one of my story ideas on my profile and you guys and girls get to vote on which one.( I want to do a poll but I don't know how so someone PM me please.) **_

_**Mysteryangelcutlass14: (smiley face). And thanks for faving this story.**_

_**Pearlshipperxox: I am happy that you're enjoying this story and that you think it will still be good. I hope this story will be good. And thanks for adding this story to your favorites too.**_

_**Comitrush: Could you tell me why Ash sounds like a whore I just want to know. It's your opinion and I just had lots of story ideas going on in my head. Also I'm happy that you looked through my ideas. And if you think he's a whore then that's how you see it.**_

_**Rageslicer: Thanks for favoring my story.**_

_**AshKetchumDarkSide: Thanks for the summary and I'm happy that you enjoy this story idea.**_

_**Monkeyclerk: Well… they're both teenagers and since they are going to share a room together it's going to be hard for them being around each other sometime and… the hormones and tension they will have to face so yeah. For some reason I feel embarrassed. And thanks for the story alert.**_

_**Ama Sohma-Bell: Yes I deserve everything that you said in your review. I even wrote a letter in my profile saying on how I feel about this. Also YOUR REVIEW MADE ME LAUGH still does XD.**_

_**JuanR33: Thanks for reviewing. And that really makes me happy that my story has potential in it. Now I will try harder to make my story better.**_

_**XashXdawnX: Yeah I know everyone is telling me about spelling mistakes but I am trying my best. Thanks for the review and enjoying my story.**_

_**Taylor5656: I'm glad that you enjoyed that part of humor that I added. I couldn't resist, you know how ash is so dense I am using it to my advantage.**_

_**RockyBlue DanxRuno: Thank you for that good structured criticism I will do my best to correct those mistakes. Also I'm glad you like my idea.**_

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me if it did Dawn would have been in the first season.**_

Dawn's Pov

After a couple of hours of riding with Hunter J on her salamence I felt myself starting to drift into my daydreams then into a deep slumber.

~~~~~ Dream~~~~~

_I was running… running from deep dark shadows that were following from behind. I was in a dark forest and it was night. All I could see was the moon and no stars. I continued to run but the strange shadows still followed me. They were all different sizes and forms but each had the same crimson, red eyes. Those eyes watching me run, watching my every move and soon they started to come closer and I found nowhere to escape. _

_Their numbers started to increase and soon I was surrounded by red eyed shadows. They started to come closer and closer and then I finally saw what those shadows actually were; they were pokémon. Though they seem to appear like pokémon I started to calm down, I closed my eyes and concentrated on each of them, but I saw nothing. Just an empty hollow space in where the aura's of all the pokémon should have been. That frighten me but now they were closer than before and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't run, I couldn't escape, and all I could do was fight. And fight I would._

_My eyes turned into burning amber and I felt my senses heighten more than they had before. Power was radiating off of me and my eyes showed determination, strength, and a new felt sense of calmness. Suddenly all of the pokémon jumped at me, showing me that they weren't going to go down easily, but also that they weren't like usual pokémon. As they jumped I stood still and waited until one was close enough to me. Then I hit it with an aura sphere sending it right into a tree. Then it stood lying there until the pokémon started to disappear, the shadows enveloping it into a dark cocoon and the pokémon was gone. Now they started to come in faster and I continued to shoot aura spheres in different directions. It was getting harder to fight them and I was slowly losing my energy. I went with a defensive approach and I was gliding and blocking the attacks that were thrown at me. It wasn't going to last forever and it didn't. They still kept coming and while trying to block a one of them the others started to come in the other directions. _

_I was about to be tackled until all of them stopped going after me and turned their heads to the right. I didn't turn my head, but instead I close my eyes and start to feel the aura. It was obvious that the aura came from a male but for some reason he felt familiar as if I knew him for a long time. I stayed like that and he started to walk. The crunch of his shoes walking slowly on the grass showed me that he was coming to my direction. I opened my eyes and saw the pokémon started to go towards him and then I turned my head ready to help him. He didn't need help; for he was destroying the pokémon coming at him until the last of them fled into the shadows of the night. I started to get up and he ran up to me, tears appeared on his cheeks but I couldn't see his eyes for his hat were covering them. Until he was right in front of me that I saw his eyes. _

_His eyes seem to have captivated me; I couldn't look away from them. They were the color of a muddy chocolate that held so many emotions just by looking at them. Then he started to speak and the first word to come out of his mouth was,_

"_Dawn…"_

Dream Ends~~~~~~

I was brought back into reality from my nap as Hunter J was aggressively pushing me to wake up. I didn't want to wake up I just wanted to go back to sleep and see who that boy was. She kept on pushing me and pushing me, I felt irritation coming off of her and I opened my eyes.

"Finally you idiotic girl, get up and hurry up I want to get my reward as soon as possible."

I got off of her salamence and then two men walked towards us. One had the clothes of Team Galactic and the other man had the clothes of Team Rocket. The Team Galactic grunt went behind me and grabbed my hands, putting them behind my back and then placing handcuffs on me. What are they going to do next, put a collar on me and act like a good pocchyena; obeying the master and their every command and whim? Please, I'm going to escape from here the first chance I get. But first I would get some revenge on Hunter J; if only she didn't wake me up from that dream. That guy felt so familiar and yet I never met him before. All I could think about was his deep, light brown eyes.

Even though my thoughts were on that guy I started to see more of my surroundings. This place looked like an asylum and a prison combined. It was surrounded by a forest and was hidden well with the tall, thick trees looming over me. Outside there were high walls and barbed wire fences; taller than the walls were the guard tower. Now I was thinking that this place was going to be a serious hell hole and now I knew why. It was bigger than it seemed from the outside as we entered through the gates. This place was huge and I must be the only prisoner who has to survive it. There was a huge building in the center and smaller buildings surrounding it.

As we were walking we started to come closer to the building in the center. My nerves were starting to pick up and I had a bad feeling and another feeling as well. It wasn't a bad feeling but a strange feeling that something else was going to happen. We entered the building and pasted many Team Rocket and Team Galactic grunts many of them staring at me with cold and evil eyes. The two grunts on both of my sides pushed me into an elevator with Hunter J. The doors closed and Hunter J pushed a button making the elevator squeak and leading us to the bottom floor. When we reached the floor Hunter J grabbed me leading me out of the elevator my only chance to escape as the doors closed. We kept on walking and passed through many hallways until we reached a long, narrow hallway with only one door at the end; when we reached it Hunter J punched in a quick number code and was scanned from a small pee hole on the door. As we entered I saw that it was a simple room with a chair in the middle, a desk covered with papers and chemistry equipment, and the rest of the room surrounded by high-tech technology. I was put into the chair getting cuffed on my legs from it. Then after a couple of minutes, two men came into the room with dark smirks on their faces. The first man was in an orange business suit with a green tie and brown loafers. The other man had on a Team Galactic suit and light blue hair with eyes to match.

"Well, well we finally get to meet you Dawn Berlitz," the light blue haired man said as he started to walk towards me.

"Excuse my manners, my name is Cyrus."

"And my name is Giovanni." The man in the orange suit finally said as he walked next to Cyrus.

"Thank you Hunter J, I hope that your reward will be to your liking, Giovanni said as two grunts came through the door with a large briefcase. Hunter J walked towards them and they opened the briefcase containing millions of Poke dollars.

"Yes, this will suffice me enough." Hunter J was satisfied and took the briefcase from the two grunts and walked towards the doors with them. Before going through the door she said," if my services are needed again, I will certainly help," and with that she left with the two grunts leaving me in the room with Cyrus and Giovanni.

They both turned back to me and Cyrus started to talk again," As you know you are able to control aura and what we want from you is to do a couple of tests on your aura and gain new information from it," he said politely. He was lying to me and now I really wish I was with Hunter J.

"You're lying to me and I know that just a couple of test won't satisfy your hunger for power."

"My Ms. Berlitz your observations are correct. Yes what you have said to Cyrus is true and besides testing on you for experiments we could also use you for something else," Giovanni said with a twisted smirk on his face. He came closer to me and started to touch my face. "Of course you must know by now what I am talking about." He started to touch my hair and I was getting angry.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TWISTED PEDOPHILE!" I shouted as I started to scramble in the chair with all my might. If only I could have freed my feet I would have made sure that he couldn't reproduce. Giovanni backed away a bit and had an angry look on his eyes. He came up to me and slapped me right on my face. Then he grabbed me by my neck and started to choke me. I didn't cry when he slapped me and I didn't cry for help when he was choking me I was strong and I wouldn't show weakness in front of these pedophiles.

"Giovanni calm down, now she must understand if she doesn't follow our orders that this is what will happen to her."

He let go of my neck and there I was on the chair breathing in large gulps of air. They both stared at me and called for the same two grunts that came in here before. The cuffs came off my legs and the two grunts started to lead me to the elevator, and out of the building. They lead me into one of the smaller facilities. The walk from that building to the small prison facility was quiet besides the quiet talking between the two grunts. We entered into the building and went though many hallways and walked up through four flights of stairs. As we reached the fourth floor they lead me through a hallway with just one door in the center. They opened the door, took off my cuffs and pushed me in making me fall on my face.

"Here you are, _Princess."_ I pushed myself off the ground and turned over to them, my face blushing with anger.

"Who the heck are you calling princess, you son of a-."

"Oh just shut up, you're lucky the bosses told us we couldn't do anything to you." I almost cringed back when he said that. Its true beating me up and hurting me I could handle but anything after abuse well I don't want to go there.

"Stay there _Princess, _oh wait that's right you're our prisoner. Anyways prisoner #001 is going to be here with you. See you tomorrow _Princess, _or should I say prisoner #002." After the grunt said that he and the other grunt locked the door and left. What did they mean by number two? Did that mean that there was somebody else here and that the person was a prisoner here too? Too many questions went through my head and it started to hurt. I decided to go to one of the beds. The room was actually nice but simple, it had two sets of bunk beds, white walls, a desk, two lamps, and two doors of both sides of the room. One of those doors must have led to a bathroom so I went to the door on the right which was the bathroom and I went inside and locked the door. I started to see if there was a first aid kit around here for the injuries I got from that pedophile Giovanni. I finally found it in the cabinet under the sink and brought it up and then I saw myself in the mirror. All I saw was me with tiny scars around my neck, a huge bruise on the side of my face, and MY HAIR! It was such a mess and I didn't even realize it, damn you people! I searched frantically for a brush and I almost tore the bathroom apart until I saw it inside the first aid kit.

"FINALLY, I FOUND THE BRUSH!" I started to comb my hair until it looked like it would stay down and it did. Then I remembered when piplup had to do bubblebeam on hair to get it all nice and pretty.

"Piplup," I whispered softly putting the brush down softly. I felt tears building up in my eyes but I wasn't going to cry, I was going to be strong for my mom, for Maylene, for my pokémon, and for myself. No matter what I was going to get out of here, no need to worry because I was going to survive. I took out some bandages and cloth wraps and put it around my neck and on my face. When I was done I put everything away but I left the comb out so I wouldn't need to look for it again. After I was finished I left the bathroom and went back to the bunk bed and sat down again and waited.

I waited and waited for footsteps, voices speaking, anything that caught my hearing. I wonder what time it was and what was going to happen now? Suddenly, I started hearing footsteps and voices coming closer to the door. The footsteps stopped in front of the door and I still heard talking until it turned into shouting and then it stopped with the door opening. There I saw two guards and a meowth as the door was locked again.

And there right in front of me I saw the guy. The guy with the dark brown eyes the guy from my dream.

_**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I know I should have updated earlier but with this chapter I hope everyone forgives me and as I said to one of my reviewers in the A/N in the beginning on my profile there is a short apology letter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter so, ja ne and peace!**_

_**Dragon-of-Chaos: I just got it today so thank you for adding my story to your favorites.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just Me Ch. 5**_

_**A/N: Hello to all readers and reviewers! I haven't updated in a while but I am happy that I got some awesome reviews and I will try to be responsible (still have to because of school) and make sure that I put up some great chapters for everyone. Enjoy! Oh and thanks to all whom read my apology letter on my profile.**_

_**Undercover Vampire Owl: Yay! Thanks and I WILL!**_

_**Name Under Construction: Maybe your review made me think about that so… it will be a surprise!**_

_**Northern Ranger: Thank you and I guess you're right. I've read many good stories and some have been abandoned or deleted! Thanks again.**_

_**XashXdawnX: Well switching the point of views was something I read from a lot of other stories but I thought it would be cool if I used it. And thanks as usual for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon and that make me sad…**_

_No Pov._

Blue meets brown.

Brown meets blue.

The door shuts from behind him. He can't stop looking into her blue eyes.

She isn't able to turn her eyes away from his brown ones.

The only thing that they were thinking about was:

'What brown eyes, just like the guy from my dream?'

'Her eyes are really pretty, filled with the same spirit to escape.'

They both felt a connection to each other just by looking into each other's eyes and auras. Closing their eyes they started to feel the aura of one another.

'She is as bright and yellow as pikachu's thunder.' He felt comfort, determination, spirit, and fierceness. He understood that she could stand her ground with getting captured but she still was able to have so much will and spirit within herself.

'He is a glowing blue just like the color of piplup's bubblebeam.' She felt strength, spirit, denseness, and bravery. She understood that he was strong and has handled many terrible experiences but he still has the will to fight and escape.

It's amazing how just by looking into someone's eyes that you can actually see how they are. They were trying to memorize the feeling of the aura, the color, the emotions coming out of finally they both looked away from each other.

Ash Pov.

I looked away from her as she looked away from me. My mind is trying to imprint her aura into my head. Her emotions gave me a sense of comfort and kinship. Not by being related but by experiencing many hardships and problems because of what we have inside of us. It runs in our blood and we must run from those who want control and power. My mom tried her best to protect me for those ten years of my life and even after all that I was too careless and in the end got captured. I guess I sound like an old man but from being experimented, beaten, and tortured can change a person's view but I'm fighting even after four years with being inside these walls.

I looked up again and I saw her blue eyes stare at me again but then she looked away. She is either afraid or just very shy.

"Hey my name is Ash Ketchum." Slowly she looked up again and gave me a small smile and she reached out her hand.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz." I knew her name already but telling her that would just be very creepy. I brought my hand out and shook it. It was a simple handshake but the feeling of her soft hand touching mine reminded me of mom. I haven't felt a soft touch since I was captured and beatings and abuse aren't exactly soft. We pulled away and sat in silence again.

I didn't know what to say or do but just stay there in silence.

I wonder what time it is. I'm hungry and really the silence was starting to get to me.

"Dinner you twerps!" It was Jessie and James. The door opened and James came in with two plates of food. He silently put them on the ground and went back to the door where Jessie was standing.

"Listen here twerpette, the twerp already knows the procedures so tomorrow morning we will pick you up for testing, take you to the professors, and see what makes you crack." Jessie was trying to scare her but looks like it wasn't working. Dawn wasn't even listening; she got up picked up a plate, and went back to her spot and ate. Jessie was red from anger and went straight up to Dawn.

"Were you even listening twerpette?" Dawn just continued eating as if Jessie wasn't there screaming in front of her face.

"THAT'S IT" Jessie grabbed Dawn by her shoulder's and was just about to punch her.

"NO!" I screamed and I was about to jump on Jessie, instead Jessie landed on me. Jessie didn't punch her it went the other way around.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH!" Half of Jessie's face was swollen, and blood was streaming down her nose. Dawn looked calm but I knew that she was ready to kill Jessie here and now.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE! JUST WAIT WHEN THEY EXPERIMENT ON YOU!" A gleam of triumph appeared on Jessie's face but that soon went away.

"You think I actually care what they do to me? I already expected it from being who I am and how you people are. All you want is power, power that people of the aura have. People like you could never control it and if you don't leave in five seconds that's not the only thing that is going to be broken." She smiled a cold smile and shivers went down her spine, including mine.

James slowly went into the room and got Jessie out of the room. The door closed and everything was silent again.

"You alright?" I knew she wasn't alright but she needed comfort.

"Yes… and no. I mean it felt good to show her not to under estimate me but at the same time I felt that I was turning insane and felt full of power. I don't want to feel that way." Her head was down and tears streamed down her face dripping softly on the ground.

I sat next to her and gave her a hug. She started to cry on my shoulder but she needed to cry. Besides I did the same thing but I never got that shoulder to cry on. Now I felt tears come up in my eyes and I rubbed them out quickly. Dawn brought her head up and turned to Ash.

"Hey no need to worry, you're not alone now and it looks like you need a shoulder to cry on too. Sometimes, whenever I cried I felt so weak and stupid and I had such an incredible power in me. But my mom always told me that you been keeping it in for too long and need to take it out. Did your mom tell you the same thing?"

"Yeah…" I put my head on her shoulder and started to cry. It didn't matter to her that her clothes were getting soggy and it didn't matter to me that I was crying.

All that mattered was that I wasn't going to be alone. I was going to escape and this time with a friend by my side.

Slowly the minutes and hours were passing by to bring the morning. And you know what happens in the morning. Everything is brought back to the reality of the real world, the present, tomorrow.

_**A/N: Well wasn't that sweet and remember that I will try updating more often. Hope you liked it and R&R as usual. Ja ne! **_


End file.
